A United Front
by Flaming-Angel-Reborn
Summary: Two kingdoms divided. One man one woman, from the ashes of rivalry they would develop a love to defy a nation. SerenaDarien
1. Introduction

A United Front  
  
How It All Began  
  
Lennon and Lenox were two kingdoms united, separated only by a wild stream. The two nations had enjoyed a peaceful and harmonious life, living for the sunshine and their families.  
  
Queen Serenity and King Edward ruled over Lenox while Queen Tara and King Marcus ruled over Lennon. The peace treaties between them had lasted a millennia and each year the bond between the two kingdoms had moved from strength to strength.  
  
Soon Tara and Marcus were blessed with a son they named him Darien, the whole of the kingdom rejoiced and a huge feast was held in honour of the child.  
  
Four years later Serenity and Edward were too blessed with a child they named her Serena and once again the kingdoms rejoiced the birth of another royal heir.  
  
It was arranged between the two families that both Serena and Darien would marry when they eventually came of age. Uniting the two kingdoms forever by royal blood. The happiness seemed to swell within the people. But something happened that would change the peace between the two nations forever.  
  
War.  
  
The peace treaties wavered as in the face of a new threat Lennon abandoned Lenox leaving the other kingdom to fend for themselves after Lenox had tried so hard to help protect Lennon.  
  
Soon Lenox rose victorious in battle but they could not easily forget the indiscretion caused by Lennon, and so Lenox erected the wall. It was a ten- foot high monstrosity, and the love that had kept the two kingdoms together turned easily to hate.  
  
War reined between the two kingdoms each side growing more and more spiteful towards the other.  
  
However the wall was blessed with a door, the wood slightly rotted the hinges rusted. Cobwebs hung on it like drapes and nobody was sure if the latch actually worked.  
  
Nobody dared to cross it.  
  
The thresh-hold would not be crossed for another eighteen years when a young man and woman would defy everything they had been taught all the hatred they had endured for one night in the arms of their sworn enemy.  
  
And so the story begins....................  
  
Hey there hope you all like the teaser. Onto Chapter one then please review 


	2. Chapter One

A United Front  
  
Chapter One  
  
The sun rose leisurely, breaking free of the land and rising to take its regal place amongst the blue skies and fluffy white clouds. It had no worried or no cares, it just rose and set everyday.  
  
The young woman sat on her perch in the palace garden and watched the tranquil beauty of it.  
  
Today was her eighteenth birthday, but she did not feel like celebrating. As per usual her mind was not her own. It wandered through her imagination to a land where only happiness reigned.  
  
Sighing she shifted slightly her full skirt swinging in the early morning breeze. She watched the orange and the reds mingle as dawn approached and wished for a better existence.  
  
Surveying the wall, which she could see clearly from her vintage point she looked expectantly towards the city beyond its limitations  
  
If only she could go there to pick the beautiful flowers her mother so often talked of back in the time where the kingdom of Lenox and Lennon knew only peace and harmony.  
  
She imagined what her father would say if he was here now. She felt pain in her heart at the thought of him. Not a day went by when he wasn't in her heart.  
  
King Edward had been killed by a stray landmine planted by the Gorgon (her nickname for the wall).  
  
He had been going to cross the threshold into Lennon territory and attempt to re-in-act the peace treaties. It was however not meant to be and the favoured King had died instantly.  
  
The early rays of light reflected on the solitary tear that shed unashamedly down her pale cheeks.  
  
The silver hair now flowed freely curling as the wind picked up speed and caressed it with invisible hands. Smoky blue eyes sparkled as more tears shimmered within their depths, but she would not cry. Would not taint the beauty of her surroundings with her tears of grievance.  
  
Sighing she swung her legs; she longed to be free of the chains that bound her so tightly. She wanted fun and adventure mystery and above all else she wanted romance.  
  
She was wild spirited and she had grown so restless confined to her kingdom alone. But if she asked to leave she knew that her mother would never allow it she, being her only daughter.  
  
She frowned, her feather light brows creasing the beauty of her face. That was another reason she could not leave, she was the only companion her mother had.  
  
The death of the king had taken a large toll on the queen. Serenity had withdrawn into herself living only for her daughter.  
  
But she knew that her mother secretly longed for the day when she could be reunited in the arms of her husband.  
  
"Serena" a voice resounded off the courtyard walls and she sighed. She should have known that her maid and friend Molly would dissolve her peace.  
  
Slipping down she smoothed out her hair and dress barely having time to fix a smile on her sun kissed lips before Molly was upon her.  
  
"My Lady your mother beacons you," she said slowly and Serena grimaced. She should have known that her mother would want to see her, and she had a sneaky suspicion why as well.  
  
"It's about Prince Andrew isn't it" she said at last causing Molly to nod. Serena inwardly cursed "when is my mother going to understand that nothing can become between us, I've known him for far too long........... It would be like marrying my own brother" she finished lightly.  
  
Molly flushed a little at such a thought and Serena laughed such a magical sound. "Go tend to my mother and tell her I will meet with her shortly." Molly curtseyed and moved to carry out the orders of her princess.  
  
Princess god how Serena had grown to hate that word, how she longed to be something else.  
  
Her restless spirit longed for something more, it longed to just for one day not have to bare the responsibility of her heritage.  
  
It longed for release.  
  
"Oh god that feels so good" The small brunette pouted up at him her full lips beaconing him in for a sultry kiss.  
  
His stormy blue eyes settled on her face as he tried to recall her name, his silky black bangs fell into his eyes giving him a more sensual appeal. He oozed sex, it radiated off him in waves rendering all subjected to it totally helpless.  
  
The woman went wild beneath him as he moved within her, and through it all Darien didn't even think of her.  
  
This just felt so empty but it was his escape. Sex he had found was something that could be used to fill the void he often felt but now even that had lost its charm.  
  
Feeling himself reach the brink long minutes after she'd reached hers he called out and emptied himself, collapsing heavily upon her moist body.  
  
He felt his eyes begin to droop and within seconds he was asleep leaving the whore at his side feeling shocked.  
  
Climbing from the bed she scooped up her clothes, sending a hostile glance at the man slumbering in the bed she beat a hasty retreat humiliated at the fact that she had bored him to sleep.  
  
After hearing the click of the door he opened his eyes, thank god she had left. He didn't want her going through a list of his virtues and how much pleasure he'd brought her body.  
  
People always tended to suck up to him because of his status I mean how many women would love to brag that they had been ravished by the crown prince.  
  
A small chuckle escaped past his sculptured lips and he ran his hand through his tousled dark hair.  
  
His mother would not have approved of his lifestyle. He felt the familiar emptiness clamp on his chest as he thought of his deceased mother. She had been so young when a bullet had ended her life, an assassination attempt on his father, which had ultimately ended his young mother's life.  
  
Burrowing deeper into the pillow he pondered what to do with the day, it was only early morn and he knew that his father would not yet be up, preferring to spend his night drinking till late and sleeping his life away.  
  
After his mother had died his father had hit the bottle badly and although Darien had tried it seemed that nothing would bring him back from the brink.  
  
Turning to look out of his window he saw the looming stone face of Big White (his childhood nickname for the wall).  
  
He hated the stupid thing that separated the two kingdoms. He missed the peace that had once been between the two kingdoms.  
  
He remembered his trip to Lenox palace it had been just as grand as the one he lived in now. It had been the birth of Serena, Queen Serenity and King Edwards's daughter. His present to her had been a locket; she would have been betrothed to him.  
  
But as it had turned out fate it seemed had another plan in mind.  
  
He swung his feet out of bed and rested them on the cold floor, his father would not be in to bother him, and he would probably be stretched out on the floor somewhere after one of his favoured boozing sessions.  
  
Pulling on a pair of pants and a loose shirt he slipped on his riding boots and exited the room.  
  
He'd taken all of two paces when a voice halted him. "My Lord I see you awake at last" Darien smiled and turned to look at his friend and charge Chad.  
  
"I didn't want to waste the morning in bed" he replied heading towards the stables with Chad hot on his heels. "Will you be wishing me to ready your mount for you My Lord?" Chad asked and Darien shook his head.  
  
"No thank you I am quite able to do it myself Chad, when my father alights do tell him that I am out riding and will not be returning until dusk" he added causing Chad to frown.  
  
"By My Lord he will be worried" he replied and Darien laughed lightly before swinging up into the saddle. "The day my father decides to worry about me is the day that there will be peace again between our two kingdoms" he said stretching his hand out towards the wall.  
  
"It may come sooner than you think My Lord" Chad said as he saw a red- headed woman running towards him.  
  
"Molly so good to see you again" Chad whispered catching her in a warm embrace.  
  
"It is all set" Molly said wrapping her slim arms about his waist.  
  
She looked up into his eyes a small smile lit her lips. "Will this work?" she asked him and he returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
He thought about Lady Serena her astounding beauty and smiled even wider. "I know it will" he replied!  
  
This is my first Sailor Moon Fiction so please be nice. I hope that you all enjoy it and review if you can, I'll try not to keep you in suspense and will update as often as I can 


	3. Chapter 2

A United Front  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The wind whistled through his hair as he rode over hills of green luscious grass, all of his worries seemed to flow away from him as he rode further through the kingdom.  
  
But the beauty of Lennon still couldn't compare to the beauty he had once witnessed in Lenox, the tranquillity he had felt there was something he couldn't recapture.  
  
But he wouldn't trade his home for anything in the world, maybe the feeling of emptiness that often filled him and the hatred between the two kingdoms but that was a different matter.  
  
Bringing his horse to a halt he found himself faced with the source of so much separation......the wall  
  
Jumping off his horse he walked over to the door, it would be so easy to just swing it open gingerly he tested the door but it wouldn't budge.  
  
It was then he heard the shuffling coming from the other side  
  
"Hello" he called out and heard a gasp coming from the other side, then light footsteps that stopped just at the other side of the door.  
  
"Um h...hello" came a feminine reply, the voice was airy and sultry without even trying to sound so.  
  
"Wow I never thought anybody came to this thing" Darien chuckled to the door and he heard a slight laugh in reply the sound musical to his ears, it had been so long since he had heard laughter.  
  
"I like the flowers here" came the reply and Darien felt sadness clutch at him, his mother had loved to gather flowers with Queen Serenity in Lenox.  
  
I hear they are quite beautiful" he choked out emotion clogging his throat.  
  
"They are, would you like me to pass you one? There's a gap big enough to get one through at the bottom of the door" the woman said lightly and Darien was touched by the gesture  
  
"Please" he whispered  
  
He heard her shuffle about then saw the stem of a flower being pushed beneath the door, leaning down he pulled it and a blossoming lavender flower was revealed.  
  
"It's a tandrum" she clarified "it symbolises hope and friendship" he heard the smile in her voice and felt one grow on his face in response  
  
"Something that I haven't experienced from someone from your Kingdom" he said lightly  
  
"Nor me yours" she replied her voice tinged slightly with Sadness, something he could relate to and sympathise with.  
  
"May I enquire your name" he asked questioningly and he heard the smile in her voice when she replied  
  
"Why am I something of interest" she queried and he laughed in response, god it felt so good to laugh again it reminded him that he was human.  
  
"Maybe" he quipped and he could imagine a blush staining the talker's cheeks  
  
"Sere" she replied, he whispered the name tasting it on his tongue liking the way it felt as it rolled off it  
  
"And you are" she asked and he smiled again, ah so she seemed to be interested in him now he imagined the blush growing in colour.  
  
"Endymion" he heard himself reply wondering what had caused him to use his middle name, but he didn't want his status to taint the friendship he had found.  
  
"Nice name" she replied back to him and he answered with a laugh  
  
"Well I enjoyed talking with you good sir but now I have things to attend to, maybe we could talk again sometime" she said and he felt saddened by the fact she was leaving  
  
"You to my lady and it would be a pleasure to talk to you again, I ride here quite often unfortunately before today it has never really been a happy visit, and this monstrosity reminds me that we truly are divided" he said  
  
"As does it to all of us, I love the peace I find down here but it comes too with a price of sadness and sorrow, it would be a joyous occasion to see the two kingdoms reunited in happiness again" she replied  
  
"Amen to that" he chuckled  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
And with that Darien sensed that his companion had gone, the rustling had subsided and all he was left with was the sound of the winds that he had listened to all his life.  
  
"Goodbye" he whispered  
  
"Serena where have you been your mother has nearly turned the throne room upside down at your sudden disappearance" Raye fumed as Serena entered the palace square  
  
"You know she hates to be kept waiting" another voice piped in and Serena turned to give Lita a glare  
  
"I had to stall her so you owe me big time" Mina slotted in walking over to join the group with Amy  
  
"I have to have some freedom, I hate being cooped up in this place everyday there's so much out there that I could explore more to know" Serena bit out she hated her friends ganging up on her specially since she knew that they all shared her view  
  
"Ok no need to get all defensive" Raye rasped huffing slightly to emphasise her point  
  
"So where did you go?" Lita asked eager to take the edge out of the group  
  
"A walk" Serena replied not wanting to tell them where she had been and the lecture she knew such a discovery would merit from them  
  
"You went to the wall didn't you" Raye accused and Serena turned her head knowing her eyes would betray her guilt  
  
"I knew it I knew it" Raye chanted her scowling face lighting up with a smile at having been proven right  
  
"Serena how could you, how are you supposed to set an example for your people if you do things that are forbidden" Amy accused  
  
"And what would you have me do Amy, keep alive the hatred that has reined this kingdom for so many years! Look I'm not sorry that I went there and if I had the power I would blast that wall down myself" Serena shouted and with that she pushed past her friends and headed towards the grand doors  
  
Why must they always criticise what I do she pondered feeling tears forming in her eyes, she had every right to hate Lennon they had abandoned her country left them to be ravaged by war, they had taken her father from her during the time she and her mother had needed him most.  
  
Yet she could not find the heart to hate the kingdom that had cost her so much  
  
Reaching up she clutched at the locket that hung round her neck, her birth present from the crown prince of Lennon she would have been betrothed to him uniting the two kingdoms forever  
  
A solitary tear fell down her cheek and soon sobs shook her body, she cried for her loss, she cried for her countries pain but more than anything she cried for the love of a man she had never met, a man who she couldn't remember, a man who she was sure would have loved her with all his heart.  
  
It was late when Darien returned to the castle, he saw Chad waiting outside with Ken, Graham and Andrew.  
  
"Andrew it is good to see you again, I hear you have been residing in Lenox the past few days" Darien greeted and Andrew nodded in response  
  
"As much as I would love to go into detail about that Darien we have greater problems at hand" Andrew said and Darien took in the grim faces of his comrades  
  
"What?" he stressed  
  
"War" Greg slotted in and Darien gasped  
  
"Who has declared war on us" he asked he couldn't fathom who would want to go to open war with Lennon  
  
"Lenox" Chad said and Darien felt his insides lurch, oh god it was going to come to this  
  
"Mother how could you?" Serena shouted when her mother relayed her plans to go to war with Lennon she couldn't believe what she was hearing hadn't this gone on long enough  
  
"Serena it is not open to discussion this is the way of it and I will have my revenge for the death of your father" Serenity concluded exiting the room leaving a shocked Serena to do nothing but sink to the floor  
  
"No it can't please no" she whispered as a fresh form of tears shed unashamedly down her cheeks  
  
Thank you for your reviews and I hope that you like the new chapter please review again and I'll try and post again soon 


End file.
